1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a catalytic process for oxidative degradation of aqueous effluents containing cyclic hydrocarbon compounds known to be toxic.
Aromatic residues, chlorinated ones in particular, are notoriously difficult to oxidise and resistant to biodegradation.
Methods of treating effluents containing such residues rely either on catalysts based on manganese oxide or copper oxide CuO involving drastic operating conditions (temperature, pressure) or on sophisticated processes, for example photocatalysis.
The objective of the invention is to propose a process for treating such effluents which is easy to implement and which makes it possible to achieve rapidly high efficiencies of conversion of cyclic hydrocarbon compounds.